


一天六个拥抱，医生都不敢惹我

by yggdrasil124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 被复仇者们接纳后Loki成为了团队的一员，但最近他貌似又抑郁了，躲在房间不出门，于是知心老师（其实是闲的蛋疼的）Tony去开解我们的邪神了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six hugs a day keeps the doctor away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467784) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



没人说得清楚Loki是什么时候从向中庭赎罪的试用期复仇者变成团队一份子的，事情就这么发生了。

 

Steve认为应该是巨型乌贼袭击海港，搅翻船只，挥舞硕大的触角摧毁建筑物的那天，战斗期间Loki曾一度消失，再次现身时他正沿街飞行，骑着一具从自然历史博物馆放出来的复活的抹香鲸骨架在半空中滑翔而过。

 

“你这到底是在干吗？”Steve冲着刚从鲸鱼背上跳下来的Loki吼道，后者正指挥它下水去和乌贼开战。

 

“这是它的天敌，不是吗？还有更好的办法来击溃那头怪兽吗？”Loki回道，并且在干掉乌贼后第一时间把骨架原封不动地送回了博物馆。

 

Clint认为是复联被一个电话引去一间废弃仓库的那天，事实证明那是个陷阱，当大规模破坏性炸弹爆炸时Loki本能地用偏离咒作为护盾罩住了所有人，避免了众人被活活烧死的命运。

 

“干得漂亮，”Clint拍打着Loki的后背以示感激。

 

Loki只是耸了耸肩。“反射动作而已，不足挂齿。”

 

那天以后，每次出任务只要有Loki在Clint心里都会更踏实一点。

  

当然，Tony可以精确指出Loki是什么时候又是为什么成为一名全职复仇者的，这跟那些没半毛钱关系。在Loki透露他不仅能随心所欲地变出冰块，而且还能将自来水变成他有生之年尝过的最香醇的苏格兰威士忌的那天，他就正式升格为团队的一员了。对Tony来说这就是Loki最棒的天赋，在那之后他举双手赞成他的加入，还附带一个随时需要满上的空酒杯。

  

撇开Loki看完DVD到处乱扔，又对着Tony睁眼说瞎话，声称完全不知道上面的划痕是怎么来的这一陋习，以及为了喂饱两位北欧神祗土豪花费了巨款的这一事实——这两位神光一顿早饭就能将一整匹马吃干抹净，而且一小时后就又开始找零食——尽管众人对这种转变是什么时候又是怎么发生的各执一词，但他现在是他们的一份子了。

 

有时候Tony会被Loki惊人的食量吓到，考虑到他真的屈尊降贵穿地球人的衣服时，那样子跟食不果腹的流浪汉没多大区别，像是一阵微风就能把他吹倒似的。Loki声称他旺盛的食欲要归咎于他的魔法，于是每次大战结束后第一件事就是把橱柜里的食物差不多吃个精光，因此当Tony发现他已经三天没在厨房看到Loki的时候有点意外。

 

“OK，Loki躲哪儿去了？”Tony坐下和Thor还有Bruce一同吃午餐的时候问起。

 

“他不太舒服，”Thor回答。

 

“要不要我去帮他检查一下？”Bruce问。

 

“他的身体并无病痛，是精神。”

 

“他脑子又出毛病了？”Tony拿起餐刀举在胸口问道。“我们是不是该把所有尖锐物品都藏起来？”

 

“不用，Stark，并非那类疾病。我弟弟一直都有间歇性情绪低落的倾向，即便是在孩提时代，”Thor回道。

 

Bruce和Tony对望了一眼，随后Bruce开口道，“听起来像是抑郁了。你要乐意我可以跟他聊聊，另外我们有改善情绪的药物，或许能帮到他。我不敢保证对他有效，但也许我们可以试试。”

 

“感激不尽Banner，谢谢你，”Thor回道。“我一直在陪他，但他不太愿意和我多说。遵照医嘱我仍旧每天给他一个拥抱，但似乎收效甚微。”

 

“还在坚持呢，哈？”拥抱居然被当作疗法开在处方里，这令Tony挑起了眉毛。“在我看来有点老套了，不过看看你们那头长发所以…”

 

“拥抱能给予支持促进康复。它能让对方感受到被爱和被珍惜，而且 _值得_ 拥有那份爱，它能达到语言达不到的效果，”Thor坚定不移地表示，“或许你也该试试。你上次跟人拥抱是什么时候？”

 

Tony瞪了Thor一秒，努力回想自己最近的一次拥抱。“尽是些嬉皮士的屁话。况且，我昨晚还在体操运动员的怀里入睡呢。手脚并用。”

 

“那是两回事，”Thor说。“你应该接受同伴的拥抱，某个懂你在乎你的人。如有需要，我们兄弟两人都很乐意帮助你。”

 

“如果我需要拥抱，我有一大群单臂机器人随时乐意效劳，而且远比人类做得好，所以别把我拉进你们的阿斯加德友爱小团体，OK？”

 

Thor紧皱着眉头。Bruce知道通常他露出这种表情就离掀桌子不远了，于是他清了清嗓子，“所以…我今天下午有个会，等晚上回来的时候我会顺道去看看Loki跟他聊聊，这样行吗？”

 

“那再好不过了，”Thor回复之后又开始剔他那只12磅的火鸡。

 

* * *

 

Tony近期一直都窝在他的工作间里，但现在他憋坏了，他绕着屋子打转，想找点事做，因为他的战甲正在实施最新一次升级，很快他就决定其实他只是想找个人骚扰一下。

 

“Jarvis，谁在楼里？”

 

“Thor目前在健身房，而Loki在他的房间，sir。”

 

“高楼层只有他俩在？”

 

“是的sir。”

 

过去的经验告诉Tony如果他去健身房Thor绝对会拉他对打，下场肯定是被人在拳击台正中央仰面放倒，头疼不说，还会因为反复摔倒而腰酸背痛，因此Thor可以排除。

 

这就只剩下Loki，忧郁的小可怜Loki，独自一人躺在床上，就等着人去骚扰他。好了，就Loki了。

 

* * *

 

“醒醒，瞌睡虫，”Tony闯进房间一把扯开窗帘大声宣布道。

 

“我 _醒着_ 呢，”Loki含糊说了声，并用光溜溜的胳膊挡住眼睛，随后他在明亮的阳光中眯起眼睛。“你干什么？我告诉过Thor不想被人打扰。”

 

“那啥，既然你醒着，可以跟我下楼找点乐子而不是在这儿生闷气。”

 

“我没在 _生闷气_ 。我是不舒服。”

 

“行了，你和我，咱们去干点牛逼的事儿。那会让你舒服点。”

 

“近来我们两个对找乐子的理解不太一样，”Loki回道。“我还记得那次不幸的意外…兔女郎，是吧？”

 

“那要不由你来定我们干什么？把自己一个人锁在这里不健康。”

 

“我就想躺在床上发呆，”Loki边说边把被子拉过头顶遮挡阳光。

 

Tony撇撇嘴，不知是该表示同情还是该拽着他的脚脖子拖他出去。他坐在床沿上，决定走同情路线，希望能给Loki足够动力让他挪动下屁股起床换衣服。“我懂这种感觉，你知道。就想一个人待着自怨自艾啥的。”

 

“你懂？”Loki拉下被子轻声问道。“你看起来一直都那么开心。”

 

“我也有感觉… _内心某处_ …”Tony说。“我也有过低落的日子，什么都不想做，只想远离一切。”

 

“在那些日子里你都做些什么？”

 

“通常是放火烧东西，”Tony回道，然后紧张地补了句，“在完全 _可控_ 的情况下，而不是‘毁灭世界’那种。想不想下楼去训练靶场炸飞点东西？你可以教我怎么扔魔法火球。”

 

“这听起来确实很诱人，”Loki说。

 

“来吧，到底要怎样你才肯从那张床上下来？”Tony发问，他知道就差临门一脚了，再加把劲他就能让Loki照他的意思去做了。“想来个拥抱吗？Thor说拥抱包治百病，对谁都管用。”

 

“行啊，”Loki的回复带着试探。他坐直了身子，让Tony用胳膊搂住他。

 

两人拥抱了片刻，随后Tony拍了拍Loki的后背说道，“行了，起来，去冲个澡，不会少块肉的。”

 

Tony起身掀开被子，“哦，天， _不是吧？_ 下次好歹把睡衣睡裤穿上！”随即立刻将被子扔了回去，遮住一丝不挂的Loki。

 

* * *

 

“我在阿斯加德教你的东西还记得吗？如何召唤火焰？”Loki问道，两人正站在训练室内。

 

“魔法即科学，科学即魔法然后我只要把二氧化碳分离，再点着…瞧！”Tony打了个响指，随即一团火苗应声蹿起。

 

“很好，”Loki看着Tony手中闪烁的微弱红色火光说道。“现在重新计算公式，增加氧气的比例。这能让火焰燃烧得更加明亮，但逐步增加以免——”

 

Loki话还没说完Tony手中的火焰就 _嗖_ 的一声炸了，然后灭了。

 

“哇！”Tony惊叫了一声，随即转向正朝他挥舞着灭火器的笨笨，“啊！啊！啊！你敢！”

 

“我说的是逐步增加，你个智障！”Loki斥责道，并检查他的眉毛还在不在自己脸上。“你要是不听我的我就再也不教你了。”

 

“别，好啦，我听话，保证，”Tony用上他最孩子气的语气央求道，并撅起下嘴唇，希望这招在Loki身上比在Pepper身上管用。

 

“我累了，”Loki弓起肩膀，突然垂下目光像个泄了气的皮球。“我不想再陪你玩什么白痴游戏了。”

 

“不胡闹了。你说什么我都照做，再待十分钟就好，”Tony一本正经地说，随后他看着Loki不安地切换重心，于是Tony想起了他之前的反应，即一个拥抱就让他心想事成。“看起来某人需要再来个 _拥抱_ ——了。”

 

Loki重重叹了口气，“也许吧。”

 

Tony张开双臂，于是Loki凑了上去，欣然接受了他的拥抱。

 

“感觉好点了？”Tony拍着Loki的后背问道。

 

“一点点。”

 

“那就来吧，教教我怎么扔这些个火球。”


	2. Chapter 2

在Loki教会他如何徒手扔火球之后的三天里Tony已经毁了Clint三个箭靶，还在向Bruce展示他新习得的技能时毁了一台LCD电视，但与此同时他也注意到Loki窝在房间里的时间变少了，与之相反，他开始倾向于在大厦内各种奇葩地点睡着。

 

有一天Tony发现Loki睡在屋顶的着陆平台，紧挨着边缘，非常惊险，某天下午Tony又被Loki吓得差点丢了魂，他还以为他工作间的台子底下有具尸体，然后某天晚上在厨房，Loki面朝下趴在了一盘火腿切片里，但所有这些都不及某一次Tony从噩梦中惊醒，却发现Loki的胳膊正软绵绵地挂在他肩上。

 

“你在干什么？”半梦半醒中Tony咕哝了一声。

 

“我睡不着，”Loki有气无力地回答。“正常情况下我都和Thor一起睡，但他的打呼声就跟巨型椎鸟一样吵。”

 

“好吧，”Tony又恢复了侧卧的姿势，随后问了句，“你不是光着的吧？”

 

“我穿着睡衣裤呢，”Loki回复。

 

“好吧，”Tony说完翻了个身又进入了梦乡。

 

* * *

 

 

所以当他某天发现Loki蜷在一个相对正常的地方，主屋的皮沙发上，还裹着绿色的毛毯，他几乎长吁了一口气。

 

“什么情况？”Tony问。

 

“没什么，”Loki咕哝。

 

“想聊聊么？”

 

“我不需要聊天，只需要休息一会儿。”

 

“你这个一会儿还真长，”说着Tony坐到沙发上Loki的脚边。“你为什么不跟我说说瞬移呢。”

 

“你为什么想知道这些？”Loki叹气。“对你来说差点把自己烧死外加毁掉数件财产还不够刺激？”

 

“只是觉得这技能挺牛的，而且如果遇到对手它会非常实用，”Tony回道，然后他摇了摇Loki的脚。“来嘛——，告诉我！”

 

Loki又叹了口气。“瞬移其实并非从一处消失再从另一处现身。而是打破你的原子结构，转移到另一处，再以正确的结构重组。”

 

“听你说的好简单，”Tony表示，难以想象一个人居然可以仅凭意念的力量就分解自己的身体。

 

“确实很简单，如果你是个老练的巫师，比如我，”Loki说，并举起双手，用一根手指穿过另一只手的掌心。“而且它能为你提供优秀的把戏在宴会上取悦他人。”

 

“额，我只觉得重口，”Tony沉着脸说。“你能教我怎么做这些吗？”

 

“所需的计算量以凡人的大脑可能无法想象，但试试也无妨，我猜，”说着Loki掀开毛毯坐了起来。“只要你别把自己瞬移到墙里，因为那可能会疼。” 

 

* * *

 

“准备好了吗？”在花了将近一个小时讲解相关技术和海量心算后Loki问道。

 

“我不会把自己变成桌子，或者室内盆栽植物，对吧？”

 

“不会，你的身体记得它原本的形态，”Loki回复。“除非你自己 _想_ 变成室内盆栽植物，但那堂课还是改天再上吧。”

 

“我来试一试。”

 

“现在记住我们说过的所有事项，”就在Loki说话的同时Tony闭上了双眼集中精神。

 

Tony又进行了一次运算，感觉到数字在他的体内涌动，他开始头晕眼花，四周的一切不断碎裂。当他再次睁眼时，他已经站到了先前所站位置往左两尺的地方，Loki正带着古怪的笑容看着他，而他所有的衣服都掉在了身旁的地上。 

 

“你这混蛋，”Tony边骂边抓起他的牛仔裤，赶紧穿上。

 

“ _哦_ ，我没告诉你要把衣服也列入公式里吗？”

 

“你故意的，”他说，而Loki轻声笑了出来。

 

“瞬移并非易事，记住这个教训，”Loki露齿一笑，“但我还是要祝贺你。你已经取得了长足的进步，我的小绝地学徒。”

 

“啊哈！我就知道划伤我那张魅影危机[1]蓝光碟的罪魁祸首是你！”

 

“是因祸得福，”Loki回道。“跟另外几部比起来那就是部烂片。”

 

* * *

 

在接下来的几天里，Tony一直在练习瞬移，先是穿着衣服瞬移，再是增加瞬移距离，从几英寸到房间另一头，最后终于一口气瞬移到了另一个房间。

 

他把自己的新技能用在了各种崇高的事业上，大部分涉及不打招呼就瞬移至某间房间然后把人吓得魂不附体，或是把自己瞬移至厨房以便从冰箱里拿啤酒喝。现在，他的瞬移技能已经算得上得心应手，他已经等不及哪个蠢货对城市发起袭击，好让他点着他们的眉毛将他们送回老家。

 

Loki貌似也感觉好点了，他离开房间的时间越来越多，虽然还是没有和大家一起吃饭，但他似乎很乐意去Tony的工作间晃悠，静静看着他捣鼓他的战甲。

 

某天Loki没有出现，这令Tony略感焦虑，因为他已经习惯邪神出现在他工作间里，躺在角落的沙发上，不时提些问题，有见解深刻得不可思议的，有涉及深层个人隐私的，也有明显很诡异的。

 

* * *

 

“你在干吗？”当他发现Loki裹着他的毯子蜷缩在一面落地窗底下时Tony问道。“不是想跳楼吧？”

 

“不是，”Loki回复。“有什么意义呢？反正我顶多也就是弹起来。”

 

“所以你在盯着啥看？”

 

“没有鸟。我只是望了很久然后一只鸟都没有看到。”

 

“纽约有数以吨计的鸟，你只是没找对看的地方。”

 

“我想它们，”Loki叹息，于是Tony突然有了个帮他打起精神的主意。

 

* * *

 

“你要去哪儿？”看到Tony套上夹克Clint问道。

 

“我要带Loki去动物园，”Tony回复。“他想看鸟。”

 

“好吧，小心他回来的时候别怀上了，”就在Clint说话时Loki穿着一身休闲的黑色皮夹克和黑色牛仔裤走进了厨房。

 

“你说什么呢，Clint？”Loki问。

 

“额…我只是说希望你玩的开心。”

 

“我相信我们会的，”Loki回道，在走到门口时他回身探出脑袋，“顺便说句，你脸上有东西。”

 

“有吗？”

 

“建议你照下镜子，”Loki得意一笑，随后闪身出门，于是Clint就这么顶着个猪鼻子过完了当天剩余的时间。

 

* * *

 

“这里好壮观，”踏入巨型鸟笼的Loki说道。“这里的地貌设计很漂亮。”

 

“这里最早是为世界博览会建的，”Tony说，两人正走在木质的步道上。“但他们把它挪到了这里，又加了点铁丝网，于是瞧，大型鸟笼有了。”

 

“哦看！鸟群在自由飞翔，”看到两只红色的小鸟落在他们身旁的栏杆扶手上Loki兴奋不已。

 

“看起来它们喜欢你，”Tony指着又一只色彩明艳的鸟，它落在了先前的两只旁边，鼓起肚子发出嘹亮的歌声。

 

Loki面带温柔的笑容说，“中庭的动物，尤其是鸟类，喜欢亲近魔法使用者。它们能感觉到。”

 

“那它们为啥没对着我唱歌？”Tony问。“我也懂魔法，算懂点。”

 

“它还没有成为你的一部分，”Loki表示。“如果你使用魔法的时间够久，它就会成为你的一部分。在我身上它一直存在，一直是所谓的‘开启’状态，但对你来说它是全新的事物，要使用你知道的魔法你必须主动去想它。你为什么不试试？”

 

“试试啥？”

 

“想个咒语，它们能感觉到，”Loki说，“但别真 _使_ 出来。如果你不想一不小心把其中一只烤了的话。”

 

Tony想了想召唤火焰所需的运算，摸索那些数字，感受周身的空气，这时一只小鸟看向了他，它沿着他面前的栏杆扶手上蹿下跳，骄傲地高歌起来。

 

“看，它们喜欢你，”Loki笑着说，但很快又恢复了严肃，“我必须承认在你告诉我动物被关在笼子里的时候，这一想法曾经让我不安，但这比我预想中要好得多。”

 

“为什么不安？”

 

Loki微微蹙眉，目光一直停留在面前的几只小鸟身上。“我也被人锁在笼子里过，被困着…受罚。那并非愉快的体验。”

 

“奇塔瑞人？”

 

“不，不是他们，虽然他们也算不上多热情好客，坠落后我去过许多地方，并非全都令人愉快，”Loki别开了视线。“我不愿去想那些。那是段痛苦的回忆。”

 

几只小鸟拍了拍翅膀飞走了，随后，伴随着一股扑面而来的气流，一只巨型的土耳其秃鹰降落在了扶手上，它振臂展翅，上下摆动脑袋。

 

“我想你有新男朋友了，”Tony讥笑道，而秃鹰仍旧乐此不疲地展示着它的翅膀。

 

Loki向土耳其秃鹰伸出手，任其跳上手腕并将硕大的身子贴在他胸口，随后他闭上双眼，感受大鸟用脑袋蹭他的脖子。 

 

看到Loki用下巴轻轻摩挲大鸟的头顶，一手抚过它强健有力的后背，Tony竟一时产生了Loki快要哭了的错觉。他长吁了一口气说道，“我知道那是什么感觉，你懂的，被人锁着，受制于人。”

 

“是吗？”Loki问，但仍旧没有睁眼，任由大鸟将脑袋倚在他脸上。

 

“你知道我最初为什么会成为钢铁侠？”Tony问。

 

“不知道，”Loki回道。“跟我说说。”

 

于是Tony向Loki讲述了阿富汗的事，他是如何被拷问的，还有Yinsen是怎么死的。他自己也不确定有没有向人说起过所有那些迫使他造出第一套战甲的骇人细节，以前他总是用“ _恐怖分子，诸如此类，折磨，狗屁，逃脱，等等等等_ ”来搪塞，并摆摆手表现出无关痛痒的样子，但他想让Loki知道他并不是一个人，至少在他身边还有理解他的人。

 

“你很勇敢，Stark”等Tony讲完他的故事后Loki说道。

 

“虽然你称之为勇敢，但大多数人会用鲁莽来形容。”

 

“你是名饱受虐待伤痕累累的俘虏，却依然创造了技术上的奇迹。”

 

“但没怎么帮到Yinsen，不是么？”Tony问。“他救了我的命，而我却给不了他同等的回报。”

 

“是的，但他死的很英勇，所以你应该相信他死后会有很好的归宿，”Loki说。“如果他知道你因为没能救他而自责，你认为他会高兴吗？”

 

“不会，”Tony叹息，“但他是个好人，而我却是这么个…烂人。”

 

“要不是Yinsen牺牲自己你可能早就死在山洞里了，”Loki说。“没有了钢铁侠，谁来阻止我征服中庭？”

 

“我相信其他人也能成功制服你。”

 

“也许，”说着Loki任由土耳其秃鹰退回到栏杆之上，“但哪位复仇者会扛着引爆装置飞去另一星域？”

 

“我要是不在场Thor也很可能会那么干。”

 

“Thor是借助妙尔尼尔飞行的。我怀疑他根本都没本事截住它，”Loki回复。“你太妄自菲薄了，Stark。你勇敢高尚的行为拯救了无数生命。或许你该多想想这些而不是那一条未能挽救的生命？”

 

“也许，”Tony陷入了沉思，但很快又开口，“来吧白雪公主，我们把这地方转完。”

 

两人继续沿着步道前行，身后是一群鸣叫的小鸟，Tony很庆幸能让Loki开口，他发现自己的步伐有一种怪异的轻松感，然后尽管没有想要的东西，他仍旧给了Loki一个拥抱，单纯是因为他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1]Phantom Menace：星战前传1：魅影危机


	3. Chapter 3

在Tony大致掌握瞬移的艺术之后，他对原子有了全新的认识。如果他可以在一处分解自己再在另一个地方现身，下一步自然而然就是以另一种形态出现，但必须承认的是他被自己的这一想法吓到了。

 

他担心把自己变成一株室内盆栽后可能没那本事再变回来，虽然Loki说过他的身体记得原本的形态。最终结局说不定他会以‘兰花侠’的形态度过余生，他想象不出有谁能被兰花吓到，就算是一株全副武装会射导弹的兰花。

 

三杯咖啡下肚他突然有了一个绝妙的点子：要是他能把别的东西，变成其他东西呢？他打算先从小东西着手，不用活物，单纯是因为如果他把狗变成猫，而且搞砸了，那将是一场公关灾难，Pepper会弄死他的。眼下他并不急着被Pepper干掉。

 

他在脑袋里打了张草稿，列出他可以改变又不会把工作间弄得血淋淋，从而招来抗议群众要他以死谢罪的东西，但只挤出了五条。

 

1）将水变为苏格兰威士忌，马提尼，以及其他相关酒精产品。

 

2）将战甲转化为振金材质。成为牛逼的大神，对比牛逼的人。

 

3）将战甲转化为Thor的锤子那种材质，管它是啥。成为比平时的自己还了不起的超级牛逼的大神 ~~统治全宇宙~~ 。

 

4）把Pepper所有鞋子都变成她超级喜欢的那个牌子。

 

5）搞清楚Pepper超级喜欢的那个鞋子品牌叫什么名字。

 

有了清单他开始着手转化的准备工作，但很快就遇到了瓶颈。振金的性质极其复杂，要将基本金属转化为振金涉及海量的计算，基本上就算用纸写下来都理不清楚，更不用说心算了。

 

“你到底是怎么做到的？”他问正在角落沙发上发懒的Loki，后者貌似很喜欢看他抓狂的样子。“怎么可能有人能记得住全部公式。”

 

“上千年的练习，”Loki回复。“当然还有我比你聪明的多，这起了很大作用。”

 

“我可没有上千年的时间。我现在就想掌握它。”

 

“Stark，我很乐意教你魔法，但你必须明白这是门精妙的艺术，我不想看你急于求成胡乱尝试超出你能力的咒语，然后毁掉自己。”

 

“那我该怎么办？”

 

“从小东西开始，”Loki回复。“转化是个困难的过程，而振金是一种复杂到难以想象的金属，所以我建议你先学会走再尝试跑，从将一种基本金属转化为另一种基本金属开始。”

 

“炼金术，”Tony说。“我们说的从根本上就是炼金术，对吧？”

 

“是的，但它切实可行。”

 

“你要不要来帮我一把？”

 

Loki烦躁地哼了一声，将自己从沙发上拖了起来，走到工作台边。“你手上有哪种金属？”

 

“我手头有成堆的钛。”

 

“完美。我们就从小碎片开始，如果你有的话。”

 

Tony抓了些钛金属碎片放在工作台上，然后看着Loki将手盖在上面，等他挪开时原本放钛金属碎片的地方出现了一块黄金，体积要比碎片小。

 

“你一定要告诉我怎么做到的！”

 

“把手放到金属上，告诉我你能感觉到什么，”Loki说。

 

Tony另外拿了一块钛金属碎片，然后把手放了上去。“我感觉到26个中子…和22个质子和电子。”

 

“还有什么？”

 

“四个能级。”

 

“很好，”Loki回道。“现在将它们重组。”

 

“就这样？”Tony挖苦道。

 

“是的，就这样。”Loki回复。“你要是少说两句把注意力集中起来说不定会觉得更简单。”

 

Tony闭上双眼，直到一切准备就绪他才运行正确的计算，然而当他抬起手时看到的却不是一块闪亮的黄色金属，而是满手的银色液体，而且还淌了一桌子。

 

“干得好，你炼出了水银，”Loki干巴巴地说道。“现在我建议你去找个医生检查一下你有没有中毒。”

 

* * *

 

在医疗队宣布他一切正常，有害垃圾处理员又彻底打扫过工作间之后，Tony又不小心变出了三次水银后才终于转化出了黄金。

 

Tony把接下来的几天都花在了用大厦内各种金属物练习和完善他的技术上，但Steve并不是很高兴，Tony把他的摩托车钥匙变成了金子，然后在点火的时候断在了钥匙孔里。更煞风景的是他试图将厨房餐桌上的切肉刀变成金子，却一不小心又变出了水银。流了一桌子不说还溅到了Clint最喜欢的夹克上，于是有害垃圾处理员不得不将它收走并处理掉，让Tony一直活在为他的衣柜担惊受怕的恐惧中。

 

餐桌事件后Tony在工作间躲了几天，随机挑选各种物品转化为黄金，直到Bruce指出他要是再这么干经济就要崩了，所以当他们接到电话说城市遭到一群会射激光的外星人攻击时，Tony内心几乎感到庆幸，他终于能摆脱单调的日常了。

 

* * *

 

外星士兵数量不大，顶多三十个，在毁了几辆车又砸了几间店铺后，复仇者们很快控制住了局面，就剩下几个还在沿街前进的落单士兵要收拾了。

 

Tony意识到是时候了，现在正是展示他新的魔法能力的完美时机，扔几个火球然后好好教训外星人一番。

 

“各位！”Tony举起手兴奋地喊道。“看我的！”

 

在所有人的目光下钢铁侠隔着盔甲发出了一声尖叫，随后摇摇晃晃倒退了几步，随后面罩开启，露出了Tony乌漆嘛黑的脸。

 

“你这是唱的哪出？”Steve问。

 

“我本想射个火球，然后一不小心射自己盔甲里了。”

 

“你这蠢货，Stark，”Loki叫道，并冷静地走向Tony。“我警告过你想在战斗中运用新技能还需多加练习。”

 

“你往自己的 _盔甲_ 里扔了个火球？”Steve重复了一遍。

 

“我滴个神，我是不是严重烧伤了？”Tony恐慌了。“是不是毁容了，只是震惊过度所以感觉不到？” 

 

“没有烧伤，而且你脸上也毫发无损，”Loki回复。“不幸的是你的眉毛貌似没了。”

 

“ _什么_ ？来人给我找面镜子！”Tony一声惨叫，随后在半毁的汽车残骸里扫荡了一番，扯下一边的后视镜对着脸照。“不—不—不不不！我的眉毛没了！我应付得来。我要回工作间，造两条新眉毛。更好的。每条都能发射火箭…而且抗燃。”

 

“或许这能帮上你，”说着Loki凭空打了个手势，然后把召唤出的物品递给了Tony。

 

“哦！哈！哈！”Tony说着把眉笔扔到了地上。

 

“我想我们该重回战场了，”看到街道另一头的Thor一锤击中一名外星士兵时Loki说道。“也许这次你可以考虑采用更传统的作战方式？”

 

“你会教我怎么穿着盔甲扔火球吧，回头？”

 

“当然，”Loki回复，随后转身朝Thor走去，后者正旋转着妙尔尼尔，像打保龄球似的把士兵打的东倒西歪。

 

Tony合上面罩正准备升空，这时他停顿了片刻，捡起了地上的眉笔。他将眉笔放进一块嵌板内收好后沿街飞了出去。

 

* * *

 

解决完外星士兵后众人回到了大厦，Tony在他的浴室里呆了一阵，无助地盯着原本眉毛所在的位置。现在只剩下了几根烧焦的发茬，于是他用Loki变出的眉笔填补了空缺。

 

晚些时候，Tony走进厨房，却意外发现Loki正捧着一加仑巧克力冰淇淋狼吞虎咽，而Clint和Natasha则正盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕围在桌子另一头。

 

“对，对，好好笑，”看到Clint和Natasha抬头对着他犹如车祸现场的眉毛憋笑，Tony说道。“顺便说句我没事。我今天差点没被烧死，但还是要谢谢你们的关心。”

 

“我们没在笑你，”Clint说。“好吧，严格来说不算。”

 

“我是，”Natasha说。“Tony，要不要我教你怎么画眉毛，让你看起来没那么像蛋头先生[1]？”

 

Clint戳着笔记本屏幕大笑，“哦老天，看这个！”

 

“OK，什么东西这么好笑？”Tony问。

 

“很遗憾有人拍了一张你没有眉毛的照片，”说着Loki将半瓶巧克力酱倒进了他的冰淇淋桶。“已经在互联网上传开了。”

 

“额，简直了。”

 

“对，但真的很火，”Natasha补充道。“广大网友觉得这造型很适合你。”

 

“真的？”Tony的语气带着一丝希望。

 

“哦，千真万确，”说着Clint将电脑屏幕掉了个个儿，露出一张老时代杂志的画面，封面上是Tony自豪地站在钢铁侠盔甲前面，眉毛已经被人P掉。“不光这个。事实上已经有人注册了Tony Stark没有眉毛点com这个域名，所以我估计很快就有一整个网站的P图了。” 

 

Tony呻吟了一声。“一整个网站？不是吧？”

 

“哦快看，有人也P了你的图！”Clint大笑，并调转笔记本让Loki欣赏他的P图。

 

Loki顿住了，正往嘴里送的勺子停在了半空，随后他皱起眉。“这不好玩。”

 

“你看起来就像玛丽莲曼森，”Natasha大笑。

 

“为什么会有人想方设法要把我变得如此… _丑陋_ ”Loki的声音颤抖，他把勺子扔进冰淇淋桶，推到桌子另一边，然后站了起来。“请恕我失陪，我有点不舒服。我想我要去躺一会儿。”

 

“嘿，等等，Loki。只不过开个玩笑而已，”Tony问。“你也知道网络就这样。不用几天他们就刷别的表情包去了。”

 

“如果你需要我的协助，来房间找我，”说完Loki朝门口走去。

 

他正要推开他离开时被Tony一把扯住了胳膊。“嘿，行了，别为这点事儿不开心。”

 

“人有的时候很残忍，我指的不光是网上那些人，”Loki瞥了眼Clint和Natasha。“我不想参与。”

 

Tony正要开口，这时刚洗完澡的Thor走了进来，头发滴着水还打着卷。

 

“弟弟，怎么了？”注意到Loki沮丧的样子Thor大声问道。“你们之中是谁冒犯了奥丁之子？”

 

“没什么，Thor，真的，”Loki回答。“我只是有点不开心。”

 

“什么人惹你不高兴了？我要求他们立刻道歉。”

 

“哇哦，大块头！”Clint说。“除非你能让汤不热上半数的用户道歉，我想你不走运了。”

 

“惹到我的并不是汤不热，而是Clint和Natasha，”Loki平静地表态。“有人在网上P了我的图，他们找了出来。我宁可不知道自己在网上被人恶搞的事。他们不光给我看，还笑我，这很伤人。”

 

“这是真的吗？”Thor威胁道。

 

“对…可以这么说，”Clint说。“但我们并不知道他会不高兴。”

 

“你们以为他会觉得有人对他不敬很有趣？”

 

“好吧，既然你 _这么_ 看…”Natasha说。

 

“我认为你们欠我弟弟一声道歉。”

 

“抱歉，Loki，”Natasha和Clint含糊了一句。

 

“现在你们应该给他个拥抱作为补偿，像 _真正的_ 朋友那样，”Thor说。

 

“ _什么？_ ”Clint问。

 

“给Loki一个拥抱表示你们的歉意。”

 

“我不干。”

 

“为什么？”Thor问。“你认为男人之间的身体接触有什么不妥？”

 

“不，当然不是。”

 

“那就给他个拥抱， _马上_ 。”

 

看到Loki张开双臂朝自己走来Clint不自在地站了起来，对方脸上的笑容更是令他不安。他迅速用胳膊搂住Loki，随后在他背上拍了两下。

 

“好了，抱歉惹你不高兴了，”Clint说完正打算抽身，但Loki却紧紧勾着Clint的后背不放。

 

“哦，我还没完呢，”Loki将脑袋凑到Clint耳边，他没松手而是抱着他轻轻晃了两下才放开他。

 

“好了吗？”Clint问。

 

“我想是的。我现在确实感觉好多了，”Loki回道，随后他来到Natasha身边张开了双臂，直到她僵硬地接受了他的拥抱。

 

片刻后Loki放开了她，说道，“他们同样惹到Tony了。”

 

“我 _没事_ ，”Tony举起双手退了一步。“我好得很，不需要拥抱。”

 

“如果他们冒犯了你就必须道歉，”Thor表态，并把手放到Tony背后粗暴地将他推向Clint。

 

“我们要是不照做他是不打算放我们走了？”Tony轻声问。

 

“估计是，”Clint回道。

 

“数到三？”

 

“Ok。”

 

“一，二三…”Tony数完两人迅速拥抱了一下，互相拍了拍后背，然后退开。

 

“这不是很好吗？”Thor问。“现在轮到Natasha女士了。”

 

“对这一个我一点意见都没有，”Tony笑着说。

 

“你要是敢碰不该碰的部位，Stark，我发誓等你睡着我就割了你的喉咙，”Natasha警告道，Tony凑近给了她一个短暂的拥抱。

 

“你感谢好些了吗？”Thor问。

 

“哦当然，好 **多** 了，”Tony略带嘲讽地说道。

 

“太好了，”Thor说着打开冰箱门拿出一条硕大的火腿。“既然大家重修旧好了应该组织一场集体活动。”

 

“我们可以去看场电影，”Natasha提议。

 

“我不确定自己已经做好了被公众消费的准备，”Tony指着自己的脸说道。“我没眉毛，忘了吗？”

 

“我们可以看DVD？”

 

“还有没划痕的碟吗？”Tony狠狠瞪了Loki一眼问道。

 

“哦！有了！”Clint激动地说。“我之前买了魔戒三部曲的蓝光碟。我们可以看那个。”

 

“绝对不行！”Loki尖叫。

 

“为什么？”Clint问。

 

“我绝不会看 _那个_ 男人写的任何东西，”Loki闹起了脾气，导致全员都略带不解地看着他。

 

“很遗憾我弟弟和托尔金曾在某件事上意见相左，”说着Thor从火腿上割了厚厚一片。

 

“意见相左？”Loki的语气简直难以置信。“他一拳抡在我脸上。”

 

“只是因为你用麦芽酒泼了他一身。”

 

“你为什么会跟史上最经典文学作品之一的作者在酒吧里打起来？”Tony问。

 

“我们在甘道夫的问题上意见不合，”Loki说。“我认识真正的甘道夫，而他塑造的形象太糟糕了。”

 

“Loki，他有告诉你那不是以你认识的那个甘道夫为原型的。”

 

“我不管，”Loki闷闷不乐。“我就不想看 _那部_ 电影。”

 

* * *

 

最后Clint还是得逞了，他打开了 _指环王_ ，但Loki没完没了的唠叨让他后悔了自己的决定，什么“甘道夫才 _不会_ 那么做，”还有“吉姆利是个 _地方_ ，不是个人！”，影片大半时间他都在嘀咕，直到大概两小时后睡着了才消停。

 

当音乐声响起电影结束时Thor走到屋子另一头轻轻摇醒了Tony。“电影结束了，吾友。我想你该回房休息了。”

 

“什么？”Tony睁开惺忪的睡眼看了屋内一圈。

 

“你睡了有一会儿了。也许你该回床上睡。那要舒服得多。”

 

“好主意，”Tony说完低头看了一眼，发现Loki已经在睡梦中不知不觉挪到了他身边，正四肢大开趴在他腿上。“你要不要把你弟弟从我身上搬走，他可比看起来沉得多。”

 

Thor轻轻摇了摇Loki的肩膀。“弟弟，到睡觉时间了。”

 

Loki的反应是一声哀嚎，他扭动身子躲开了Thor的手。“ _不要_ **——** 。我就睡这里。别管我，Thor。”

 

“Stark也要去睡觉了，但你压住他了。”

 

Loki又嚎了一声，然后用胳膊盖着脸挡住灯光。

 

“弟弟，你必须——”Loki狂叫一声跳下沙发打断了Thor的话。

 

“行了，我起来了！你满意了？”他吼道，随后又哀嚎了一声。“我 _累_ **——** 死了。”

 

“跟Stark道个晚安。”

 

“晚安，Stark，”说完Loki一头向前栽去，基本快睡着了，他用胳膊勾着Tony的脖子。

 

Tony将手绕道他背后拍了拍。“安，Loki。”

 

“来吧，弟弟，”Thor趁他还没趴在Tony肩上睡死之前拉他站直，并牵着他离开了屋子。

 

Tony抓了把头发，发现才11点，远远没到睡觉时间。他一把将自己从沙发上拖起来，走进厨房，Natasha和Bruce正坐在里面。

 

“你们在喝啥？”Tony问。

 

“热巧克力。要来点吗？”Natasha回道。

 

“算了。壶里还有咖啡吗？”Tony问，并一屁股重重坐到椅子里。

 

“这时候喝咖啡有点晚了，你不觉得吗？”Bruce说。

 

“什么时候喝咖啡都不晚，”Tony回道，但随后他发现自己累坏了，就连起身给自己倒一杯的力气都没有。

 

“Natasha跟我说了之前的事。Loki没事吧？”

 

“他没事，”Tony边打哈欠边用手搓了把脸。

 

“我想你该睡了，Tony，”Natasha说。“你把眉毛弄花了。”

 

“哦，妹的，”Tony低头看着手上的污渍。“好主意。那就睡觉吧。”

 

Tony将自己从沙发上拖了起来，绕过桌子，迷迷糊糊地用胳膊搂住Bruce道了声“安”后挪到Natasha身边也给了她一个拥抱。

 

Tony跌跌撞撞离开屋子后Bruce和Natasha交换了一个眼神。

 

“刚刚什么情况？”Natasha问。

 

“你难倒我了，”Bruce回答。“他喝多了吗？”

 

“谁知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Mr. Potato Head：玩具总动员里的角色，蛋头先生。


	4. Chapter 4

“你没事吧？”第二天一早Tony给自己倒咖啡的时候Bruce问道。

 

“我很好，”Tony回复。“为什么不好？”

 

“我只是担心昨天的火球事件可能给你造成了一点打击，”Bruce回答。“你没事儿不会来拥抱我。”

 

“拥抱？我完全不知道你在说什么，字面意义的，但我一点事都没有，谢谢关心。”

 

“你昨晚拥抱了我和Nat。”

 

“Jarvis？”Tony抬头对着天花板说。

 

“在，sir？”

 

“麻烦检查下水里有没有违禁药品。Bruce很明显产生了幻觉。”

 

“你抱了！”Bruce惊呼。“你问Nat！”

 

“随便吧，共享的错觉，”Tony正对着咖啡壶锃亮的表面检查自己的眉毛。

 

“我估计经过昨天的事你以后再也不会玩魔法了？”Bruce问。“那玩意儿相当吓人。”

 

“你是在逗我吗？”Tony说。“魔法超赞的。你要想学我可以教你。”

 

“你能教 _我_ 魔法？”Bruce一脸质疑。“我以为这是天生的。”

 

“不是非得天生，但确实需要一定的资质。”

 

“我不明白。”

 

“照Loki的解释它貌似要求你具有某种天分，显然我有，然后你估计也有，虽然肯定要比我差得 _多_ 。”

 

“我还是不明白。”Bruce回道。

 

“打个简单的比方。有人跑得快有人慢，就算经过全世界最牛的训练，我也永远不可能跑得跟Usain Bolt一样快，只是因为我没有那个身体素质，但我 _能_ 处理非常复杂的数学公式，而大多数人做不到。”

 

“所以你是说魔法就是数学，如果你数学非常好就能学会魔法？”

 

“我是说Loki说的没错，魔法 _是_ 科学。综合了数学，物理，化学，”Tony回道。“你一定能学会。要不要我示范下如何用火球射击？”

 

“我不会跟你一样把眉毛烧了？”

 

“我打包票，你的眉毛没有任何危险。”

 

* * *

 

Bruce没花多久就掌握了在手中变出火焰的艺术，但他坚持在训练室练习，让笨笨在一旁待命，以防事情脱离掌控，然后才几个小时他就用一个燃烧的火球摧毁了Clint的箭靶。

 

“这比我现象中要简单的多，”Bruce笑的一脸灿烂。“你花了多久学会的？”

 

“几天，”Tony说，Bruce掌握这一技能花的时间比他少让他有点不爽。“但我这个老师比Loki好。” 

 

“真的？”

 

“对啊，他解释东西太晦涩，就跟用文言文复述物理教科书一样。‘ _欲得火焰，先除二氧化碳_ ’等等等等。”

 

“我还以为他是个很棒的老师。”

 

“相信我，Stark教授是更好的人选。”

 

* * *

 

魔法课结束后，全员集中在厨房享用Steve辛苦准备了几个小时的大餐，但Loki的又一次缺席引起了Bruce的担心。

 

每次他想和Loki聊的时候后者不是在跟Tony一起忙活，就是紧锁着房门躲在屋里，据Jarvis说是在睡觉，但Bruce决定再试一次以防万一。

 

“Loki？”Bruce轻叩房门。“Loki，我能进来吗？”

 

“Banner先生，sir，”Jarvis的声音从天花板传来。“Odinson先生在睡觉。他最近睡眠不好，我相信你也知道，我认为最好是让他休息。”

 

“哦好吧，”Bruce回复。“等他醒了能帮我转告他我想见他吗？”

 

“当然，sir。”

 

“我有很重要的事要跟他说，因此请务必记得。”

 

“我不可能忘记，sir。请放心他一定会收到您的讯息。”

 

“谢谢，Jarvis。”

 

* * *

 

Bruce决定利用等Loki睡醒的这段时间去散个步。他享受在日落时分漫步纽约的街头；喜欢渐凉的空气和映照在玻璃窗上的金色夕阳。他喜欢每次路过餐馆和咖啡馆时看聚餐的人群开怀大笑，享受彼此的陪伴，从中捕捉他人生活的零星片段。

 

他走路的时候没有留神，一抬头发现自己正站在一家土耳其烤肉店的门口，想到击败奇塔瑞人后的第一次团队聚餐Bruce顿时露出了微笑。

 

离店的顾客推门而出，并为他留了门。

 

“谢谢，”Bruce回道，虽然他没打算进店，但既然对方这么客气，就这么让门关上显得有点失礼，于是他决定先进去拿份菜单再说。

 

一进屋新鲜出炉的烤馕，羊肉还有酱汁的香味立刻令他口水不已，尽管他刚吃过，就在他考虑随便买点的时候注意到了一个熟悉的身影，那人独坐一桌，面前放着四个盘子，啃到一半的嘴大张着，还一脸吃惊的表情。

 

“你在这里做什么？”Bruce问道。

 

“你看我像在做什么？”Loki问。“现在是饭点。”

 

“Jarvis跟我说你在房里睡觉。”

 

“Jarvis真是贴心小助手，”Loki带着得意的笑容说道。

 

“你现在让他替你撒谎了？你做了什么，对他下咒了？”

 

“不需要，Jarvis和我达成了许多共识。”

 

Bruce拉了张椅子，坐到Loki对面。“那啥，你要是感觉好点了，应该重新加入我们一起吃饭。没必要偷跑出来一个人解决。”

 

“我很好，”Loki回复。

 

“你一直在和Tony聊？”

 

“是的，没错。有问题吗？”

 

“不，不是，完全没问题，”Bruce说。“有帮助吗？”

 

“我想是的，”Loki回复。“他看起来确实好点了。”

 

“ _Tony_ 看起来好点了？”

 

“你不觉得他最近情绪有点低落吗？”

 

“我…我不知道。”

 

“你不知道？”Loki问。“你可曾有心透过那些故作坚强的伪装和喋喋不休的表象去认识 _真正的_ Stark？”

 

“他确实话 _很多_ …”

 

“他似乎大把时间都窝在工作间里闭门不出，也不见人。这不健康。”Loki指出。

 

“等等…所以你 _真的_ 抑郁吗？”

 

Loki得意地笑笑，咬了口他的面包。

 

“你 _装_ 的？”Bruce问。“Thor很担心你，你怎么能这么对他？”

 

“啊对，当Thor有个深信不疑的目标时真是个 _绝佳的_ 演员。”

 

“哦老天，Thor _知道_ ？”Bruce问，而Loki咽下一声窃笑。“这太低级了，假装生病让身边的人担心。”

 

Loki瞬间黑了脸，愤怒地一拍桌子吓得Bruce心率都飙了上来，他努力稳住心跳。

 

“我活了上千年，遭受过凡人根本无从理解的痛苦，”Loki嘶声。“你以为我不知道痛苦的滋味？你以为我没想过结束自己的生命从而逃脱长达 _几个世纪_ 的绝望？”

 

“对不起，”Bruce回道，并努力让自己冷静下来。“我并不是想轻描淡写你经历过的一切。”

 

“不，你不该在 _一无所知_ 的情况下对我妄下定论，”Loki边说边用餐巾擦拭双手。“但曾经罹患精神疾病的历史让我有能力在某个我在乎的人被相同的疾病折磨时第一时间辨别出来。”

 

“所以你假装这一切都是为了让Tony向你吐露心事？”

 

“凡人的大脑就真的那么迟钝连我是谎言之神这件事都记不住吗？”Loki吹了口气将餐巾扔在桌上。“Jarvis找到我，向我坦白说他计算过Tony待在工作间的时间比平时增加了15.62%，饮酒量上升了10%，而且最近噩梦的频率增加了40%，所以他非常担心他。”

 

“Jarvis找了 _你_ ？”Bruce问，而Loki点点头。“为什么他会找你，而不是我？”

 

“因为Jarvis知道你肯定会像头闯进瓷器店的公牛一样冲进工作间，对‘感受’及‘情绪’这些个东西大放厥词，然后把Stark吓回到他的实验室，”Loki回复。“Jarvis说如果Stark以为他是在开解 _我_ ，那会更容易吐露心声，事实的确如此。”

 

“所以你让Tony开口了？”

 

“Stark经常和我聊，不过话题通常都围绕车，他多有钱，还有他和超模那些说实话非常恶心人的冒险，”Loki说，“但是我们去大鸟笼的那次他谈起了创造钢铁侠的缘由。他吐露了很多，我相信此前他从未跟人提起过那些事，在与精神治疗师相处的过程中我学到了很重要的一点，那就是分享过去发生在你身上的不幸的确有助于摆脱阴影。”

 

“所以这就是你帮助Tony的宏伟计划？撒谎操纵他向你吐露心事？”

 

“你们这些人到底 _知不知道_ 我是谁？”Loki问道，并朝后坐了坐。“操纵和说谎是我最卓越的天赋。你不会真的以为我加入你们的英雄小团体后就突然性情大变了吧？”

 

“但你现在不是应该已经加入了正义的一方了吗，”Bruce说。“好人不撒谎。”

 

“哦，得了吧，”Loki大手一挥说道。“我看你们那些政客整天在电视上撒谎，也没见人指责他们不是好人。”

 

“Loki，”Bruce凑近了说道。“事实上没人喜欢政客。”

 

“真的？”Loki难以置信地问。“那你们为什么要让他们来统治？”

 

“我…事实上这问题我也无解，”Bruce说，于是Loki露出了胜利的笑容。

 

* * *

 

当表示城市受到僵尸或外星人或杀手机器人攻击的警报拉响时复仇者全员迅速集合在大厦的主厅，Tony已经忙碌地浏览起了神盾局传来的监控录像。

 

“我们要对付的是什么？”Steve问。

 

“看上去好像…就是我们前几天对付过的外星士兵，而且数量激增，但这家伙，”说着Tony筛选出一名体型特别庞大结实的士兵的画面，“貌似是他们的头儿。”

 

Steve的回应是“OK，全员武装起来，”随后他转向Clint。“我们去启动昆式机。”

 

“好，好，队长，”Clint回道，随后他与Steve，Natasha还有Bruce一起去了大厦顶层的悬挂支架。

 

“我们战场见，”Thor说完向外走去，转动妙尔尼尔，一飞冲天。

 

“你还好吧？”看到Loki脸上略显紧张的神情Tony发问。

 

“非常好，”Loki回复的同时周身亮起黄光，随后他朴实的便装变成了战甲。“只是别再点火烧自己了。”

 

“我尽量，”Tony回道，于是Loki目送他出门走上屋顶的着陆平台，让机械臂帮他穿戴盔甲，那画面几乎像魔法。Tony冲上云霄的同时Loki闭上双眼瞬移到了战场。

 

* * *

 

昆式机着陆放下后舱门时Tony，Thor和Loki已经扫空了一条街上的士兵。

 

“下命令吧，队长？”降落在飞机旁的Tony开口。

 

“Fury说该地区已经封锁，警方正在疏散周边大厦内的平民。我们的任务是消除威胁。”

 

“换句话说灭了他们？”

 

“差不多，对。”

 

“好极了，”Tony回道。“计划？”

 

“做你最擅长的，”说着Steve将盾牌安到胳膊上，“这就是你该做的。”

 

“所以无差别破坏和打砸？”Natasha耸了耸肩。“我可以接受。”

 

“全员出动，”Steve大声宣布。

 

* * *

 

外星士兵这回装备了新武器。上次与复仇者交战时，他们装备的是基本毫无杀伤力的劣质镭射武器，但上次交战之后他们升级了，现在路面被炸出了一堆弹坑，弹片飞得满街都是。

 

“确保别被击中，”Tony在通讯器中说道。“他们大幅提升了这些武器的威力。”

 

“我听到了，”Clint翻身滚到一辆车后凌空放了一箭。从他在地面的位置可以看到一群士兵正齐刷刷将武器对准空中的一点，于是他开口，“Tony，小心点，他们有六七个正——”

 

士兵们凌空发射激光武器，直击沿街飞行的钢铁侠，就在Tony左右闪避时，其中一名外星人又放了一枪直接废了他的战靴，导致他打了几个转后摔到了身下的街道上。

 

“Jarvis，我他妈怎么会在地上，”Tony问。

 

“我想人们称这为‘幸运一击’，”人工智能回复。“右腿上安装的喷气发动组件损毁已无法正常工作，sir。”

 

“你能绕过它继续工作吗？”Tony起身时问道。“我得重返战场。”

 

“损伤太严重，无法改变能源导向。看来维修前你都无法起飞了。”

 

“那么，幸好我现在有别的移动方法了。”

 

“Sir，我希望你不是在暗示你想用魔法花招。我在网上看到了你上次尝试的照片。”

 

“我记得我告诫过你别再上推特了。”

 

“我没有上推特，sir。我上的是Tony Stark Without Eyebrows.Com。[1]”

 

“那个网站居然已经上线了，诶？”

 

“是的，sir。这个论坛出奇的活跃。要我为你注册个账号吗？”

 

“Jarvis。”

 

“在，sir？”

 

Tony闭起眼，说道，“准备瞬移三，二，一…”

 

Tony感觉到瞬移时周身熟悉的空气流动，他瞄准的是正窝在一间餐馆顶上指挥战斗的外星人头领的身后，但睁眼后却发现自己正和那生物四目相对，而且好像哪里不太对。

 

“你犯了个致命的错误，”外星人将手指缠上Tony裸露的后颈时说道。

 

“什么鬼，”Tony呛出一句，他抬手时才发现虽然装甲手套还在，但他的胳膊周围却是光溜溜的。

 

“你为什么要以这种手无缚鸡之力的状态出现在我面前？”说着怪物摘下Tony的头盔，令他几乎毫无防护。它将头盔扔在地上，紧挨着Tony瞬移时落下的那身盔甲。

 

“完了，”Tony哑着嗓子说了句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Tony Stark Without Eyebrows.com：Tony Stark没眉毛点com


	5. Chapter 5

“你们的铁皮人在我手上！”外星人喊道，并一把将Tony拽到面前用镭射枪抵着他的脑袋。“不投降我就杀了他。”

 

“搞什么鬼？”Steve一抬头看到Tony的战甲只剩下了靴子和手套，其余部位都是日常着装。“为什么会这样？”

 

“那个蠢材，”出现在Steve身旁的Loki嘶声。“我都跟他说了他还没那本事在战斗中使用魔法。”

 

“魔法？”Steve问道。

 

“Stark从来就没真正掌握穿着衣服瞬移的艺术。”

 

“他把自己从 _盔甲_ 里瞬移出来了？”

 

“不全是，”Loki回答。“看上去战靴还在他脚上。”

 

“鹰眼，你射程内有障碍物吗？”Steve问道。

 

“你要是不介意我把Tony射 _穿_ ，那就没有，”通讯器中传来Clint的声音。

 

“最好能留Stark一个活口，谢谢。”

 

“可惜，”Clint回复的同时甩起弓，给了一个外星人的脸部一记重击。“给我一分钟。我得找个好点的角度，我现在有点分身乏术。”

 

Loki正要提议瞬移去他们的位置，这时Hulk突然出现在他身后喷出巨响的鼻息，还拖着一个被打得稀烂的外星士兵。

 

“麻烦让下？”Loki从Hulk身边擦肩而过，并恶狠狠地剜了他一眼。

 

Hulk看着劫持了Tony的外星人怒吼了一声，伴着一阵愤怒的嚎叫抬手轰出一团巨大的绿色火焰扫过整条街道。

 

“快闪！闪开！”Steve大喊，而Hulk一声咆哮后又一次在手中召唤出了火焰。

 

“趴下，”Loki尖叫着撞上了正朝他们赶来的Clint，匆忙将他拖到一辆底盘朝天的轿车后面。

 

“你哪根筋不对了居然教Hulk魔法？”躲在车后的Clint大吼，他偷瞄了一眼，看到Hulk正一路收拾着残留的士兵，并向街道四面八方射着火球。

 

“我本根没教过他这些！”Loki怒怼。“只有傻子才会教一头难以控制的生物如何放火！”

 

“那是谁干的？”

 

“不用猜都知道。我们之中谁没有眉毛？”

 

“Tony，你这蠢货！”Clint说着扭头沿街望去。

 

Thor降落在车旁，看着不停向外星人发起猛攻的Hulk。“Loki，你什么时候教Banner魔法了？”

 

“为什么所有人都把罪名扣 _我_ 头上？”Loki尖叫，而Steve和Natasha从战场另一头跑了过来，在车旁刹停。“怪Stark去。这件事与我无关。”

 

“如果魔法这门艺术是Stark教给Banner的，那他一定是位相当出色的老师，”看到Hulk召唤出自己的魔法分身并放它去追击最后几名士兵后Thor说道。“以他有限的训练来说，他掌握得很好。”

 

“就算事关他的小命Stark也没本事培养出这种水平的人，”Tony的教学水平居然在他之上让Loki一声冷笑。“Banner一定具有过人的魔法天资。”

 

Hulk再次咆哮，跃着宽大的步子，随后他消失了，再次现身时正挂在一栋大厦的边缘。他再次消失，又在另一栋大厦的边缘现身，几秒之内已经一举瞬移走完了整条街。

 

“他的目标是Tony！”Hulk出现在外星头领身后时Natasha大喊，他利索地扭动手腕捏断了对方的脖子。

 

随着外星人倒地Tony转过身说了句，“谢了，大块头。”

 

Hulk吼了他一脸，差点没害他聋掉，随后再次消失只留下Tony一个人孤零零地站在餐厅屋顶。他重新出现在底下的街道上，在朝一间空置的店面扔了一个巨大的火球后，横冲直撞掀翻了一堆车辆。

 

“这下我们到底要怎么让他冷静下来？”Steve问。

 

“我想我也许是有能力尝试这项任务的唯一人选了，”Loki回应。

 

“不，弟弟，”Thor说。“Banner打伤过你。应该由我去安抚他。”

 

“对，因为 _你_ 现在有本事化解魔法攻击了？”

 

“那个…并不。”

 

“那就一边去，让我来。”

 

Thor一声轻叹，随即让道给车后的Loki。

 

“卧了个槽！”Clint惊呼，正在街上乱窜的Hulk浑身一阵闪烁，随后一顶带着白色星星月亮的蓝色巫师帽出现在了他的头顶。“那是你干的？”

 

“我？”Loki摆出他最无辜的表情。“你为什么觉得我会做这种…哦好吧，没错是我干的。你不觉得很适合他吗？”

 

Hulk停下脚步，一把扯下帽子，却发现头上又冒出了一顶。他又扯下了那顶，却发现头上还有一顶，而这时Loki大笑起来。

 

“你真觉得这办法好吗？”Steve看着街上的Hulk大声咆哮，想方设法要扯掉头上扯不完的帽子问道。“你只是让他越来越生气了。”

 

“我觉的这办法太妙了，”Loki咧嘴一笑，随后一挥手，一件红袍子出现在了Hulk身上。

 

“对，之前他只是生气，现在他 _真_ 发飙了，”Clint补刀，Hulk不停在街道各处闪现，打砸车辆，还将残骸扔进商店的橱窗。“我看你怎么安抚他。”

 

Loki双手背在身后，淡定地走到Hulk面前。

 

“Banner！”Loki喊道。“你必须冷静下来。”

 

Hulk转身冲着Loki一顿咆哮，随后在手中召唤出一团火焰，火势凶猛。

 

“有时候你真是恶劣之极的生物，”Loki抹了把脸。“你的教养都去哪儿了？”

 

“HULK烧！”

 

“对， _对_ ，”Loki怒了。“Hulk砸！Hulk烧！Hulk需要 _冷静_ ！”

 

Hulk仰头大声嚎叫，随即反手抽上Loki的脸将他打飞了出去，继而砸穿了一间店铺的橱窗。

 

Loki在满地的碎玻璃和东倒西歪的衣架中躺了一会儿，随后跌跌撞撞爬了起来重新回到街上，踏出店铺时他捂着肋部。 

 

“Banner！”Loki大喊。“你必须冷静下来，别再做这种粗鲁到可笑的事。”

 

Hulk再次咆哮，向Loki喷出一团明亮的绿色火焰。Loki抬手释放偏离咒语，炼狱包裹在他周围，却未伤到他分毫。 

 

“Loki！”远处的Thor大声疾呼，而就在Loki转身的时候，Hulk一把抓起他的脚，像甩布娃娃似的把他砸进了柏油路面里。

 

“又来，”Loki气喘吁吁地在坑里躺了一会儿，而Hulk在他头顶咆哮。他忍痛爬了起来正打算开口，这时周身的空气却开始闪烁，随即他抬头突然发现Hulk正站在地面不远的位置笑嘻嘻地俯视着他。

 

“哦真是简直了，”Loki气愤地吱吱直叫，他抽了抽兔鼻子，后腿朝地上用力一蹬恢复了原本的形态。

 

“好吧，你逼我的，”说着Loki扑向Hulk，用胳膊缠住了他。

 

Hulk低头盯着Loki看了片刻，后者正搂着他的腰，脸贴在他肚子上，随后一边轻柔地抚摸他的后背一边喃喃道。

 

“看，这并没有那么糟糕，不是吗？”Loki问，Hulk哼了哼鼻子，随后缓缓将手放到Loki肩上。

 

随着拥抱的继续Loki能听见Hulk胸中锤打的心率开始变慢，随后他感觉到对方的身体开始缩小，直到怀中的人变回Banner，困在Hulk之前穿的那件红袍里。

 

“好吧，这比预想中要顺利，”Loki从拥抱中抽身时说，他咳了一声朝地上啐了一口血。

 

“顺利？”Bruce问。“你看起来像是被卡车碾过一样。”

 

“有没有人能放我下来？”餐厅顶上传来Tony的喊声。“我和一具外星死尸被困在这里了，他的脖子扭曲的角度还很灵异。我整个人都不太好了。”

 

Loki抬头看了眼屋顶上摇摇欲坠的Tony，随后瞬移至他身边，挽起他的胳膊后将两人瞬移至底下的街道上。

 

“谢了，老弟，”说着Tony使劲拥抱了Loki。

 

“Stark，”Loki艰难地憋出一句。“Stark，你挤到我断裂的肋骨了。”

 

Tony立马放开了他，但一条胳膊仍旧搭在他肩上。“抱歉。你没事吧？”

 

“有点气胸而已，”Loki喘着粗气说。“插个胸管就解决了。”

 

“弟弟，你受伤了，”Thor一来到Loki身边就喊道。

 

“我没事，”Loki弯腰撑着膝盖，喘了几口粗气。“我的魔法已经在治疗最糟糕的那些了。”

 

“等回大厦后我们要举办一场宴会，”Thor大声宣布。“这是战场上一次无以伦比的辉煌胜利！”

 

“宴会？”Natasha问道，其余的复仇者陆续到达。“我真心想吃披萨。”

 

“你安抚残暴怪物的事迹将会流传上几千年，弟弟，”Thor粗暴地拍了拍Loki的后背得意地说道，害他疼的龇牙咧嘴。

 

“嘿，那啥，我人还在这呢，”Bruce抗议。

 

“我很抱歉，Banner，我并非有意冒犯你。”

 

“少提‘怪物’就好。”

 

“没问题，从今往后我只会用野兽，生物或畜生来形容他，”Thor愉快地宣布。

 

“我们现在能回家了吗？”Loki哀怨地说。“我真心需要坐会儿。”

 

“当然，Loki，”说着Thor扶他起身，并单手托着他的腋下帮他站直。

 

“我有股难以抗拒的冲动，”Tony带着一脸笑容宣布。

 

“什么冲动？”Clint问。“去吃土耳其烤肉？”

 

“就是一股突如其来的冲动…集体拥抱，大伙儿！”说着Tony将Steve和Loki朝身边拉去。“集体拥抱！”

 

* * *

 

“我真的很抱歉，”Bruce在清洗Loki鼻子上的伤口时说道。

 

“你没什么可道歉的，我的魔法已经治愈了最严重的那些伤，等我回复体力后其余那些也会痊愈，”Loki回复。“再说了，这都是Stark的错。他一开始就不该指导你使用魔法。”

 

“我们能做些什么？”Bruce问。“我该怎么控制它？我本来就管不住另一个家伙，因此如果他决定射火球我觉得自己没那个能力阻止他。”

 

“阿斯加德有治疗师可以消除你脑中的记忆，但问题在于要想办法杜绝Stark再教你。他经常想一出是一出。”

 

“我注意到他今天想到的第一件事就是拥抱。看起来你这个病已经传染开了。”

 

“这种疾病的症状只有快乐而已，”Loki回道。“拥抱是治疗悲伤难得的没有副作用的疗法。”

 

“所以你会继续和Tony聊？”

 

“当然。为什么不？”

 

“我真心不赞成你对他撒谎，”Bruce说，Loki正想开口却被Bruce打断，“但如果利大于弊，那我猜你可以继续。” 

 

“谢谢你的许可，”Loki说，“不过我本来也没打算停止。”

 

* * *

 

当晚晚些时候，在盔甲整合完毕后，Tony想从冰箱拿瓶啤酒庆祝，于是去厨房晃了一圈，却惊讶地发现Loki正坐在桌边，面前是一个基本上已经没东西的披萨盒。

 

“嘿，”Tony说。

 

“晚上好。”

 

“你已经没事了吧？”Tony边问边打开啤酒。

 

“我没事，都是些皮外伤，”Loki回道。“我需要进食帮助身体自我修复。”

 

“瞬移的事我很抱歉，”Tony说。“要不是我闯祸Hulk就不会失去理智，你也不会被摔…第二次。”

 

“我教你魔法的初衷是让你在身陷险境时，在没有盔甲的情况下能有一些自保的手段，”Loki说。“你根本就不该分享那些知识。那是为你准备的，而且只能属于你。”

 

“那我们该拿他怎么办？”

 

“他已经同意跟我回阿斯加德了，那里的治疗师会抹去他脑中的记忆，”Loki回复。“当然，如果你再尝试教他，这么做就毫无意义了。”

 

“我保证再也不会跟他提任何关于魔法的字眼了。”

 

“我希望你能遵守这个诺言，”Loki说，“因为显然就连Banner的自控能力都比你强。”

 

“嘿，这不公平！”Tony抱怨。

 

“不公平？”Loki挑眉。“是谁在做出保证后大约十五分钟就违背誓言在战场上使用魔法的？”

 

“好吧，好吧，我承认我搞砸了，但我会尽最大努力不再重蹈覆辙的。”

 

“眼见为实。”

 

Tony喝了口啤酒，沉默的气氛顿时有点尴尬，随后他开口，“所以…你想看个电影啥的吗？”

 

“我能带上我的披萨吗？”

 

“没问题。”

 

Loki把剩下的半块披萨塞进嘴里，又转身从厨柜上拿起四盒后，跟着Tony去了休息室。

 

* * *

 

看完《死亡诗社》后Loki哭了起来，他撒谎说在他想学习魔法的时候他父亲不仅不支持，还把他送去和山怪一起生活，希望借此培养他的男子气概，而事实上他想要的只是让父亲为他骄傲。

 

Tony给了Loki一个拥抱并决定跟他说说自己的父亲。

 

Fin


End file.
